


Royal touch

by midzel



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midzel/pseuds/midzel
Summary: Paya was way too pretty for anyone, except for Zelda herself. The princess had a rather unchaste dream with her Sheikah friend the other night and couldn't stop thinking about it ever since. She just had to have Paya for herself. She had endured so much in her life! There was nothing wrong with a little self-indulgent fun.
Relationships: Paya & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Paya/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Royal touch

It was Zelda's first real vacation in a long, long time. She just wanted to chill with her friends, nothing more. Summer had just begun, Hyrule Castle had a brand new swimming pool and she was determined to get a tan. No responsibilities.

She invited Link and Paya over for an afternoon in the pool. In truth, she only invited Link because she knew Paya wouldn't refuse an opportunity of seeing him in his swimwear. She had this ridiculously dramatic crush on him and Zelda couldn't understand how or why. She was way too pretty for him. 

In fact, Paya was way too pretty for anyone, except for Zelda herself. The princess had a rather unchaste dream with her Sheikah friend the other night and couldn't stop thinking about it ever since. She just had to have Paya for herself. She had endured so much in her life! There was nothing wrong with a little self-indulgent fun.

Both Link and Paya arrived about the same time. Link still had his knight's clothing on and Zelda hastily told him to get ready, so they could enjoy the sun for longer. Luckily for her, he left them alone to change. Everything going as planned.

Zelda was hoping the two young women would change together, but Paya already had her bikini on under her light summer dress. Anyway, she accompanied the princess to her room. Zelda couldn't help smiling to herself all the way.

As soon as they got to her room, the princess shamelessly undressed. Paya blushed and tried to look away, but she couldn't help peeking a little. Zelda had great legs, there's nothing wrong with admiring them, she told herself. Just platonic friendly admiration, nothing more. 

The princess put her little blue bikini on. The top barely covered her breasts. 

— Do I look good, Paya? 

She was flushed.

— O-of course, your highness.

— You can call me Zel. Come here, let me help you with your dress. 

She went behind Paya to undo the tidings of her dress. She tried her best to hold her lust in and just lightly ran her hands down Paya’s arms, then touched her neck before actually untying her garment. Zelda saw the goosebumps down her scruff. Good sign. Paya’s dress fell to the floor, finally, and a royal hand went down her back, stopping right above her bottom. She looked even better then, wearing nothing but her white bikini. Zelda only needed her permission to go further.

— Does my touch bother you?

Paya thought about it for a second. She felt weird because in fact it didn’t bother her at all. On the contrary, she longed to be touched. She just never thought she’d be touched by royalty. And such delicate hands...

She thought she would just nod her consent, but the words simply came out of her mouth and she sounded like she was _begging_.

— No, princess... Please, touch me. 

Zelda knew she had to be quick before Link came back, and she had to make an impression. But she had thought about this so many times, it all just went on naturally. She turned Paya to her and kissed her lips eagerly. A skilled hand reached between her thighs.

Paya parted their mouths to gasp for air, and the princess took the opportunity to lower her kisses. She kissed Paya’s neck and purposefully sucked on a spot to leave her mark. One hand held Paya’s waist firmly, the other was still working on her sex, the white bikini now soaked. Zelda pushed it to the side and touched her between the lips, on her pearl. The air was filled with heavy breathing and soft moans.

Link knocked on the door. 

— We’re coming, Link! — Zelda shouted before giggling maliciously.

She gave Paya one last kiss and took her hands off the girl, licking the wetness of her fingers, winking at her sweet lover. The princess was confident she would come back for more.

***

At the pool, Paya could think of nothing but Zelda's touch. She didn't want to feel lust towards the princess, though. Her tribe was supposed to serve the royal family in honoured, respectful manners. She had to get Zelda out of her mind. 

She tried to think about Link, about the imaginary things they had done together in her dreams. She tried conjuring romantic thoughts, carnal thoughts, nothing worked. Soon the princess was back in her mind, back on her neck, wandering between her legs. Her body ached for more. 

The fact that Zelda was there the whole time only made everything harder for her. She looked stunning in her royal blue bikini, her green eyes reflecting the water of the pool. And now it seemed to Paya that she had this constant lewd grin on her face; it was driving her mad. 

Link thought nothing of it. Clueless, as always. He did notice a hickey on Paya's neck, but thought it was probably just a random bruise. She was so shy and innocent, it couldn't be anything else. He did like her in a sort of romantic way, but wasn't comfortable about making a move on her. Little did he know he had already lost his chance. 

Zelda had elaborate plans to end Paya's suffering. She knew Link would always do anything she asked him to, so she sent him to get food. She specifically asked for figs, knowing he wouldn't find any at that time of the year. He'd be gone for hours. 

Finally, she was alone with Paya again. 

The princess approached her in the pool, their eyes connected. Paya's heart was beating fast with anticipation. This time, they shared a slow, passionate kiss. 

It lasted long enough, until Zelda pinned Paya against the wall with a dominating attitude. Her hands moved underwater, touching hips, thighs, slowly up her stomach. A hand reached for her breasts. Heat waves ran down her body, straight to her core. 

All the pleasure she was feeling and had already felt earlier that day was more than she could ever have wished for. Yet, she craved for so much more. She was completely caught in Zelda's game. 

— You know, Paya — Zelda spoke in a low voice, right into her ear — I had this quaint dream the other night. I was visiting our dear Impa, and Kakariko Village was suddenly surrounded by torrential storm. I had no choice but to stay the night, and you kindly offered me your bed. I was very, very grateful. As a way of thanking you, I offered you pleasure.

Zelda paused dramatically. One of her hands trailed down Paya's body, sliding inside her bikini. She held her breath in expectation.

— I fucked you all night long. In so many ways, with different techniques, in various positions. I made you come again and again...

Paya felt her face burning. And as shocked as she was with the vulgarity of Zelda's words, they were enticing. She gathered the courage to speak.

— I... I'd love to hear more about it.

— Well, I'd love to tell you more, if my words please you. But… Wouldn't you like it better if I showed you?

Paya was still nervous to the newness of this relation, but those green eyes could make her do anything. She answered with a little more confidence this time. 

— I'd love that, princess.

Zelda kissed her again. A goodbye kiss, for her mouth would soon be elsewhere. 

Paya was caught completely off guard when she was lifted out of the water and sat on the edge of the pool, legs on each side of Zelda's face. That seemingly delicate hylian had very strong arms. She undid the knots on Paya's bikini with her teeth, leaving it aside. 

She admired the view for a second. Paya looked beautiful from this angle, too. She ran a finger over her folds, watching her twitch with the touch.

— From what I can see here, you look as excited as I am — Zelda said, only a moment before shoving her face deeper between those legs. Paya's womanly juices tasted way better than ripe figs.

Her abilities were impressive. Every movement was precisely what Paya needed, Zelda's tongue expertly caressing the swollen nub of her core. At the times she felt Paya’s legs tensing up, she quickly withdrew her tongue and just sucked delicately around her lips, denying what she needed the most. She enjoyed the power of driving her girl to the edge and pulling her back right when she was about to fall.

Paya was whining loudly, Zelda’s torture having a powerful effect on her. She didn’t actually realise the princess wanted her to ask for it, but she was so desperate for release she cried out without thinking

— Zel, please...

And Zelda indulged her, until finally she came undone. Her body moved beautifully, her head thrown back, hair loosely falling around her waist, her nails sinking in her lover’s arms almost painfully. The princess watched her from below, satisfied. That was only the first.

***

Over the course of a couple hours, Paya was gifted with nothing less than three mind blowing orgasms.

She took some time to catch her breath after that wonderful episode on the edge of the pool. Meanwhile, Zelda didn't lose time. Out of the water, she carefully laid a towel under a tree, a beautiful quiet spot surrounded by flowers, just a few steps from where they were. She beckoned to her lover, whose heartbeat was slowly coming back to its normal rate. 

Paya answered the call and just let herself fall over the towel, laying side by side with Zelda. 

— Zel... Can I really call you Zel? 

— Of course you can. Don't I call you Paya?

These simple words brought something interesting to Zelda’s mind. She had always wondered about the papaya seed-shaped birthmark from which Paya’s name came from (and now she realised, just after tasting her, how convenient it was that her friend was named after a sweet, juicy fruit). She just had to bring the subject up.

— Sweetheart, — she was trying to hold back from calling her cute nicknames, but it just slipped out of her — now that we share some... intimacy, will you show me that birthmark you told me about?

Paya was taken by shyness again. Perceiving that, the princess realised it was time for her to take the lead again. Paya seemed to need it.

— Come on. Show me. 

She obediently stood on her knees and elbows, moving her head as a way of indicating that the birthmark should be around her bottom. Zelda was quick to find it, a dark little spot decorating her left butt cheek. She just couldn’t stop herself from giving it a kiss. 

This position took them to another round of enjoyment, fingers founding their way inside a wet, sticky entrance. Another climax followed. Paya thought she couldn’t take any more pleasure, and yet she was ready again as soon as Zelda’s mouth found hers. Laying together, their legs entangled in each other, they kissed like teenagers in love. Eventually, it all built up to the same desperation as before and a royal hand found its place afresh, her gentle touch magically releasing Paya from all of her pains. 

They stood in each other's arms, Paya exhausted, her sex still twitching from overwhelming amounts of pleasure. She was about to fall asleep, and fortunately Zelda was smart enough to look for their bikini parts before anyone showed up. Private parts properly covered, Paya rested her head on her princess’ lap, tender hands caressing her silver hair locks. 

When Link came back (bringing some ugly green figs, for Zelda’s amusement), she was fast asleep. Once again, he was clueless, and wouldn’t dare asking questions. Zelda gave him a dubious answer, anyhow. 

— Poor thing. She’s exhausted from swimming. Let her sleep. 

***

It turns out, reader, that that day was just the beginning. 

Paya and Zelda grew addicted to each other. They were constantly making up excuses to meet: Zelda had affairs in Kakariko Village, Paya was interested in studying ancient Sheikah technology, etcetera. Even Link was a pretext for them to meet. Everyone in the royal court thought the princess in fact needed a friend about the same age as herself, so Paya was always unsuspiciously welcome in Hyrule Castle. 

They had high-sounding encounters in every possible place the kingdom had to offer. Impa’s house, the stables, a cabin in the woods. Once they did it by the Great Fairy Fountain near Kakariko Village and Zelda, consumed by lust, actually drew pleasure from the fact that Cotera was likely listening to them. And countless times they met in the shadows of Hyrule Castle. In fact, they were positive a few servants knew about them, for they grew more and more daring over time, both of them entirely devoted to their hedonistic adventures. 

Happily, there were no consequences for them. Even after that day when Zelda had been pleasuring Paya over a table in the royal library (they were supposed to be studying together; no reason for suspicion, they thought) and Link inadvertently caught them, Zelda's right hand between Paya's legs, her left hand pulling on silver locks of messy hair. The moaning echoed around the library, there was no way of denying it. But the knight was too loyal, too resigned. He never said a thing about it. 

That day, when Paya’s eyes met Link’s, his face in complete shock, for a brief moment she was ashamed. But thinking of it, she actually couldn't care less. She was madly in love with Zelda.

This was probably the only battle the hero could never win.

**Author's Note:**

> I called Paya “girl” sometimes, but just to make it clear, they are both 18+ and Paya is actually a little older than Zelda (I imagined them to be around 20 and 21). Please don’t misinterpret that. Anyways, thanks for reading my work and if you have any Zelda femslash suggestions feel welcome to comment (actually feel welcome to comment anyway). :)


End file.
